Bedroom Window
by Minty Chinchilla
Summary: This wasn't quite how Ben wanted to tell his parents about Kevin. A sequel to "Cold Bedroom." KevinBen BeVin slash. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force. I keep forgetting this thing. D:

**A/N**: Based off the line from _Cold Bedroom_: "The bedroom window might be a little _too_ romantic for Kevin's tastes." Also inspired a bit by my breakfast scene in Team Bananafishstickers' "Grudge Match Redux." Pancakes. Yum.

*****

**Bedroom Window**

_By Minty Chinchilla_

"I can't _believe_ Mom took pictures." Ben hid his face in his hands, his ears burning red with embarrassment. It was late in the morning, almost afternoon, and Ben was sitting at the kitchen table. Plates of his mother's organic egg scrambles and blueberry pancakes were set at two places. One for him, one for Kevin. The larger teen was sitting to Ben's right, stuffing his face with pancake in hopes he wouldn't have to talk to Ben's parents.

Ben's parents had just left the room after interrogating the boys. Rather, Carl had sat in a semi-shocked stupor as Sandra asked oddly gleeful questions about the previous night. Ben had tried to stave her off from asking too much, but she was persistent. She said she thought Ben and Kevin were "too cute for words" together, but she tried to get words out of them anyway.

"Think of it this way," Kevin had finally swallowed enough of the pancake to talk without spewing blueberry batter. "At least we know she's OK with us. It could be a heckuva lot worse." He jabbed his fork into the air to emphasize his point.

"Well, sure. But did she have to take _pictures?_" Ben was still hung up on that little detail. Maybe it was because they were shirtless in the photos. Shirtless, in his bed. Together, shirtless, in his bed. Just maybe. "What if my grandma comes to visit and she decides to show them to her?!"

"Dude. Isn't your grandma an alien who ended up marrying a human? I think she'd be pretty cool with it."

"Not Verdona! She's off her rocker! My _other_ grandma, the human one!"

"Ooh… I dunno what to say about her. Never met her." Kevin returned to his pancakes.

"You're not being very helpful, you know. And Dad didn't even say anything. I have no idea what he's thinking." Ben slumped in his seat. What had started off as a good morning had become uncomfortable and uncertain.

*****

_At About 6 That Morning_

Ben woke up to the feel of something brushing across his forehead. It was a nice change from the way his mother usually woke him up on the weekends. Opening his eyes, Ben looked up at who was running their fingers through his hair.

"Morning, love."

"You're such a cheese-ball, Kevin." Ben chuckled at the older teen's goofy smile.

"Only for you, Benji." Kevin's goofy grin was still plastered to his face. He leaned down to catch Ben's lips in his own. The brunet reached up and pulled Kevin closer. Neither could get enough of the other's taste, the other's scent. Ben loved the gentle push-pull of Kevin's tongue against his own. When Ben pulled back for air, Kevin just moved down to his jaw and his neck. Ben wanted to look at Kevin, but his eyes could hardly stay open with the pleasure flowing through his body and his exhaustion from staying up so late the night before.

"Go back to sleep. It's still early. Sun's not even fully up yet," Kevin mumbled against Ben's neck as he wrapped his arms more securely around his lover. Ben shifted so his head was nestled under Kevin's chin and he drifted back to sleep, lulled by the elder's heartbeat.

*****

_At About 9 That Morning_

Ben woke up again, but not to someone brushing their fingers through his hair. It was oddly quiet, yet he felt like there was something wrong. It wasn't the fact that there was someone else in his bed, their chest against his back and their arms around his waist. That part felt rather nice and safe, really. But if it wasn't Kevin, what was wrong?

_Click_.

Ben jerked his eyes open.

"_Mom?!_ What are you doing?!" Ben's eyes grew wide as he realized that his mother was holding a camera, and wearing a grin that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. "Oh… crap. _Kevin!_ Wake up!"

"Hhumnf?" Kevin apparently didn't feel Ben's urgency. He just wrapped his arms tighter around the brunet. Ben gave out a little squeak of shock as he was pulled back. He gave out another when his mother took another picture.

"Kevin! It's my mom!" Ben was on the verge of panic. His mom wasn't supposed to see them like this! He wasn't even planning on telling her yet! No, no, no, this wasn't good!

Kevin just realized what was happening. He jolted up to peer over Ben's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around Ben's waist.

"Uh… hi Mrs. Tennyson." Kevin reluctantly let go of Ben. And scrunched down so she wouldn't notice his lack of pants.

"Hello, Kevin. I'll make breakfast while you boys get dressed." Sandra took another picture and walked, or rather, skipped out of Ben's room.

"What was that?" Kevin had no idea what to make of her trigger-happy behavior.

"I don't know. But we should probably get up and get out before she comes back." Ben tried to get up out of bed, but Kevin grabbed him again. Ben looked back over his shoulder at the boxer'd brute, only to meet a face full of kiss.

"Hey, no matter what, I'm still here for ya."

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ben smiled as he climbed out of bed. He fished through his closet for clean clothes as Kevin gathered up his pants and shirts from the floor.

*****

_Back at Breakfast_

Ben and Kevin awkwardly finished their pancakes and eggs after Sandra and Carl had left them alone. Neither knew what to do now that they had been caught, practically in the act, by Ben's mom.

"Should I stay with you, or should I go? Your pop's probably gonna want to talk to you." Kevin didn't want to leave Ben alone, not after he had just gotten him. He reached across the table to turn Ben's face towards his own. "They took the alien thing pretty well. This shouldn't be too hard for them to handle. Your mom is pretty happy with it already."

Ben let a small smile show. "Yeah, she is. It's really just Dad I'm worried about. The 'alien thing' resulted in me getting grounded. I dunno what he'll do for this."

"Pfft. Being grounded didn't stop you from going Humungousaur and busting the wall down, did it?"

"You were in trouble! I had to do it!"

Kevin smirked. "Exactly. You don't think I won't help you out if you get stuck?"

"I'm holding you to that when Dad kicks me out of the house." Ben got up from the table and left the kitchen, grabbing Kevin's hand on the way out. Kevin followed him to the front door, the two boys passing Ben's parents where they sat on the living room couch. Still holding Kevin's hand, Ben leaned up to give him a final kiss before pushing him out the door. "I can handle this myself. I'll see you later."

Turning around after closing the door, Ben faced his parents. His mother still had that giddy smile on, but he couldn't tell what his father was thinking.

"Come here Ben," Sandra said. "You didn't answer all my questions before."

Ben went over to the couch and sat down in between his parents when his mom pulled him down. A nervous smile sat on his face.

"So, how long have you and Kevin been together?" Sandra was still smiling, so Ben kept looking at her, avoiding his father.

"Um… since last night, really. He just kind of showed up out of nowhere. I didn't even know he got into the house until he tackled me."

"He tackled you?" Sandra's eyebrow quirked up. Ben's face grew another shade redder than it already was. "I suppose someone like him would do that. It's part of his charm, right?" Ben turned another shade redder as he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Ben, how long have you liked him, you know, like… this?" Carl had finally spoken up for the first time that morning. He still seemed somewhat awkward about the whole situation.

"I dunno Dad." Ben shrugged. "It kind of snuck up on me. I guess it's always been there. I just didn't realize it because I thought he liked Gwen or because we hadn't gotten along when we were kids."

"When did you know Kevin when you were kids?" Sandra hadn't heard this particular bit about Kevin before.

"The road trip Grandpa Max took me and Gwen on when we were ten. We met Kevin in New York, and a couple other places after that. There was some alien jumble the first day, and it went downhill from there." Ben figured it was probably a bad idea to tell them Kevin followed him across the country, even the galaxy, to kill him.

"But even then, you liked him?" Carl was still unreadable.

"Yeah. I think I did. All the stuff with Kevin then was the hardest part of that trip. And there were some _crazy_ things that happened then. I destroyed the Fountain of Youth, for crying out loud!" Ben slapped himself in the forehead, unaware of Carl and Sandra's surprised looks. _'Fountain of Youth?'_ Sandra mouthed over her son's head. Carl shrugged in response.

"Ben, are you sure you want this, uh, this… relationship?" asked Carl. Ben turned to look his father in the eye.

"Yeah. I do." There wasn't anything else he could say. It was do or die, now.

Ben figured he had nothing to worry about when his father smiled.

"Alright, Ben. If you're happy, we're happy. Just make sure none of that monkey business goes on in the house." Carl got up and ruffled up Ben's hair before he left to go to work.

"Oh sweetie!" Sandra hugged Ben tightly. "I knew it! I could tell from the way you two were looking at each other when you were done fighting that alien on the tanker!" Ben didn't know what to do other than laugh with her.

*****

_At About 8 That Evening_

Ben had been spared the wrath of intolerant parents. _'Lucky me, they're pretty laid back as it is.'_ But he didn't have the chance to see Kevin yet because of all the work around the house his mother had him do. The day done, Ben was lazing about in his (still cold) bedroom, absent-mindedly picking up dirty clothes. He blushed a little when he found Kevin's green canvas jacket. Ben felt like a girl, he was blushing so much every time he thought of the raven-haired brute. And he couldn't bring himself to care; he finally got who he wanted. Now if only he could have seen Kevin again that day. Sure, waking up in Kevin's arms that morning was nice, but what if he could have it every day?

Ben was pulled out of his thoughts by a tapping on his window. A smile burst across his face when he saw it was Kevin. Ben ran to the window and opened it, sticking his head part way out. Kevin held out a single rose.

"Hey Juliet."

"You're being a cheese-ball again, Romeo." Ben was charmed though. But then again, Kevin could have given him a cactus and he would have been charmed.

"Well, since you called me a cheese-ball, I figured I better go for the whole quesadilla."

"Don't you mean enchilada?"

"Depends. Could we get taquitos to go with that enchilada?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of burritos."

"Heh. Sounds delicious." Kevin smirked as Ben leaned out the window for a kiss. After breaking away, Ben reached out for the rose and put it inside his room.

"Don't want it to get destroyed by the cold."

"Speaking of cold, you don't happen to have my jacket, do ya? I think I left it here this morning."

Ben tossed Kevin's jacket through the window, laughing when it hit him in the face. Kevin shrugged into it, then reached his hand out to Ben. With a quizzical look, Ben took Kevin's hand, and Kevin pulled Ben out the window and into his arms.

"C'mon Benji. We've got 'til morning to make this night something."

Ben didn't notice his mother smiling when she closed his bedroom window as Kevin pulled his car out into the street.


End file.
